


Cuddles and Chinese food

by tomcollins



Series: Apartmentstuck [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Beds, Chinese Food, Chopsticks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dinner, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where were you?” Karkat asked.<br/>Dave held up a plastic bag that was emitting heat.<br/>	“I got us some dinner” He said.<br/>Karkat frowned.<br/>	“Egh. It’s your human food. The lot of it’s disgusting” <br/>Dave chuckled.<br/>	“Well Karkles you haven’t eaten this food before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Chinese food

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat gets introduced to chinese food and fluffy cuddles

Something about Karkat is that he loves cuddling. He would never admit it but lying in someone’s arms makes him pretty happy, in comparison of course to his general grumpiness. He doesn’t quite know what it is but being close to someone in that way…   
Karkat was sitting on the sofa in his and Dave’s apartment, reading a book, or at least attempting. These human novels are garbage. Dave came in the door and Karkat peered over the back.   
“Dave” He greeted plainly.  
Dave came round and sat on the sofa next to Karkat, throwing an arm around his shoulders.  
“Hey there Karkitty” he laughed.  
Karkat groaned but didn’t protest. No matter how much Karkat told him to stop, Dave kept using that nickname.   
“Where were you?” Karkat asked.  
Dave held up a plastic bag that was emitting heat.  
“I got us some dinner” He said.  
Karkat frowned.  
“Egh. It’s your human food. The lot of it’s disgusting”   
Dave chuckled.  
“Well Karkles you haven’t eaten this food before.”  
Karkat cocked his head.  
“What sort of food is it?”  
“Chinese.” Dave said bluntly.   
Karkats eyes widened.  
“Isn’t Chinese a race? Are we eating people Dave? “  
Dave laughed.  
“No! Chinese food is just food from China…”  
“Oh…”   
Karkat sighed and Dave removed his arm from him. He got up and walked to the kitchen, bringing them out and placing them on the coffee table in front of the sofa.   
“Come sit down then” he said, gesturing to the floor in front of the sofa, facing him, as he started getting boxes out of the bag.   
Karkat disgruntledly moved down onto the floor and watched as Dave began loading things onto his plate. The food was probably the strangest looking food he had ever seen. A lot of it appeared deep fried and they were strangely shaped. Dave tossed him a pair of chopsticks over the table and Karkat picked one up. Do humans eat with these? How-? What-? Karkat shrugged and stabbed a short fat dim sim with the chopstick. Dave laughed making Karkat look up. He held his own dim sim between two chopsticks at Karkat.  
“You’re doing it wrong” He smirked.   
Karkat wondered how in hell Dave was doing that, was it sorcery?   
“How-?” Karkat began.  
Dave sighed and dropped his own chopsticks onto his plate. He shuffled around to Karkat and put arm around his torso. He grabbed the chopstick from Karkat’s hand and pulled the dim sim off the end. He held the chopstick with the hand that was around Karkat and grabbed karkat’s hand with the other. He sat the chopstick on top of his ring finger, with his middle finger pressing against it, and moved his thumb to steady it.   
“This is the anchor stick, you don’t move it” He whispered in the troll’s ear.  
He picked up the other chopstick and placed it on top of his middle finger and moved his index finger on top of it. He moved Karkat’s thumb on top of it.  
“You move this one, wiggle it with you finger” He said.  
Karkat poked his tongue out in concentration and wiggled it awkwardly. Dave stopped him.  
“No Karkat! Try and get the ends to click together” He explained.  
Karkat did this and finally got the hang of it. Dave guided his hand towards a spring roll, urging Karkat to pick it up. When Karkat grabbed it Dave let go of his hand and wrapped it around his torso with the other one, moving behind him a bit more. After dropping a few times Karkat bought the spring roll up, Dave opened his mouth expectantly. Karkat looked at him and sighed, bringing the spring roll to Dave’s mouth. Dave took a bite and smiled. Karkat shook his head. He bought the spring roll up to his own mouth and ate the rest. Karkat frowned. He supposed it wasn’t so bad.   
“Karkles could you be a dear and drag my plate over?” Dave asked.  
Karkat huffed but did so. The two of them began sharing their food, Karkat bringing each item to his and Dave’s mouths in turn. Karkat decided that he actually quite liked the food called “Dim Sims” but he hated the “wontons”. Karkat went to grab the last item on the plate, which happened to be a fortune cookie but Dave stopped him.  
“No!” he said grabbing it.   
“What?” Karkat growled.  
Dave sighed.  
“These are fortune cookies, you break them open and there’s a fortune inside.”  
“Oh…” Karkat said and Dave smiled, moving away from Karkat and grabbing his own, chucking Karkat’s back at him.   
“How about we break them open then show each other?” Dave suggested.  
“Sure” Karkat mumbled.   
Dave broke his open first and laughed. Karkat frowned. He wondered what sort of fortune he would get. Karkat opened up the fortune cookie and a little slip of paper fell out. He picked it up and looked at it. It read: “Your happiness is before you, not behind you! Cherish it!”. Karkat looked up at Dave and Dave laughed.   
“Mine said ‘you love Chinese food’” He chuckled. “What did yours say?”   
Karkat crumpled up the piece of paper.  
“It said… uh… ‘try again’” Karkat laughed nervously.  
Dave raised an eyebrow above his shades.   
“Sure…” He muttered.  
After the boys had cleaned up all the food and messed they went to get ready for bed, Karkat putting on his crab pyjama pants and long sleeve shirt and Dave striping down to just his boxers. Dave climbed into the bed and opened up the covers on Karkat’s side. Karkat climbed in after him and Dave put the blanket down. They lay there for a little bit before Karkat had an idea. He moved closer to the blonde and pulled the bigger person into his arms. Dave pursed his lips a bit but accepted the gesture, cuddling Karkat closer. Karkat put his head on Dave’s chest and closed his eyes, smiling just the tiniest bit. God how Karkat loved cuddles, Dave was his favourite person to cuddle. Dave kissed the top of his head and the closed his eyes too. They lay like this for a while until they both fell asleep.


End file.
